


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by eroda_tomlinson28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Hpxdm, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Slow Dancing, bxb - Freeform, kinda soft?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroda_tomlinson28/pseuds/eroda_tomlinson28
Summary: Draco gives Harry an unexpected surprise when he gets home from work, which eventually ends up in slow dancing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this once Draco and Harry dancing is mentioned :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Chs2bmqzyUs

Draco isn't usually this nervous, ever. For as long as he knows, he's never felt so scared. 

It's his and Harry's 4 year anniversary, and I guess you can figure out why he's so nervous. He loves Harry with all his heart. He's his best friend, his soulmate, his partner for life. He knows if he doesn't do this today, he won't have the courage to do it any time soon. 

Harry is currently at work and he has no idea that Draco is planning on proposing to him. It's pretty nerve racking for Draco, because he's been trying to keep this hidden for a while now. He had purchased the ring a few months ago while Harry was at work. He had gotten him the most beautiful black sapphire ring, which he guarantees Harry will love. 

Draco had "prepared" a nice meal for them, which consisted of pre-cooked salmon and rice from Sainsbury's, but he didn't have to know. He had decorated the dining room with lots of candles and dim lights. Silverware neatly placed on the table along with a nice silk tablecloth. Draco was dressed in an all black suit, (he never got out of that habit ever since year 6), with his hair neatly combed back, just how Harry likes it. 

He had the blue velvet box with the ring in his pocket, just waiting for the right moment until Harry came home. However, he forgot to keep track of time when suddenly he hears the front door unlock and an exasperated sigh. 

"Dragon, I'm homeee!" Draco felt like all the blood from his body had just been drained. He was very anxious for Harry's reaction. "Over here in the dining room, baby." Draco called.

Harry walked into the dining room and looked around with wide eyes. "What's going on here babes?" He knew today was their anniversary, but he didn't think Draco would go this far into surpassing him. He was so whipped.

"Well, today's our anniversary, as you know, and I wanted to surprise you because you've been so stressed for a while now and I wanted you to relax for once." Draco wanted the best for Harry. "Oh, baby you didn't have to, but thank you so much! I've been looking for an excuse for a while now just to relax, but work has been keeping me so busy..." Harry was actually relieved and he was ecstatic for being able to spend an entire afternoon/evening with his loving boyfriend. 

"Well, you don't want that food to get cold Dragon, let's eat." That made Draco even more nervous because he had planned on proposing after they finished their meal. Hell, he even came up with an entire speech for Harry and he already knows he's going to be an emotional sap. They started eating their meal while Draco asked Harry how his day went, just small talk. 

"...and then he went on a whole fit asking why I messed up the papers, but he never gave me any papers so I was like so confused, do you know what I mean?!" Apparently, Harry's boss was treating him like crap all day because he thought he never did an assignment he asked him to do, but the thing is, he never gave him an assignment since he's not his personal assistant. "I'm telling you baby, your boss might have dementia or something because he always forgets everything he does at the office. You should be the next manager, just saying.." Fuck, Draco was so nervous. Time flew by so fast that he didn't even notice when they finished their meal. 

"Dragon... not to be rude or anything, but did you buy this meal from the store?" Harry was trying not to laugh, but he found it so cute because he knows if Draco ever tries to cook, he will burn down the house. "Nonsense, Pottah. Of course I cooked this my-self. I'm basically chef Ramsay!" Draco was smug about it. "Oh cut the crap, it's okay babe. I actually loved it. It's probably one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me..." 

Draco knew that Harry had previous partners, but he didn't think that they never did romantic things for him. That honestly made him kind of emotional, as a tiny tear slipped down his eye. 

"Babe, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" That just made Draco cry even harder. "I'm fine baby, it's just that I love you so much. You're the love of my life and it amazes me how nobody has treated you the way they should, with love and care." 

Draco walked over to where Harry was sitting and kneeled down on one knee in front of him. Harry gasped. He knew what was happening. 

"Draco..."

"Harry James Potter, you are the love of my life, you always have been. Ever since I laid eyes on you in first year, I knew I was determined to make you mine. You are honestly the most beautiful person I have laid eyes on, so I was kind of bummed when you didn't take my hand. But then again, I was an arse to Weasley and you guys seemed really close at the hip, so I did get kind of jealous which led me to bullying you all those years. I'm truly sorry how I treated you baby, I didn't mean to. You know, my father was very abusive, physically and emotionally, so I didn't have a choice... I didn't like saying all those things to you, but I really mean it when I say I'm truly sorry. You have changed me so much, and I appreciate you for that so much. You got me to open up more about my suppressed feelings, so thank you so much baby." He pulled out the blue velvet box from his pocket and they both started to cry, Harry crying even harder. 

Draco took Harry's left hand. "You're the love of my life baby. I love you so much, it hurts. You are so perfect. I want to be able to wake up next to you every day of my life. I want to be able to take you out on dates every anniversary. I want to be able to make breakfast every morning before you go to work. I want to smother you in kisses every chance I get. I want to be able to make love with you... I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to call you my husband, my partner for life, my best friend, my soulmate. I want to eventually have kids running around in this house. So, what do you say baby, will you marry me?" 

At this point, Harry was bawling so much and Draco was caressing his hand to try and calm him down. 

"Oh Dragon, of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" Harry flew into Draco's arms and kissed him. The kiss was full of happy tears and laughs, but that didn't matter at the moment. 

Once they pulled away, Draco grabbed the ring from the box, grabbed Harry's hand and put the ring on his finger. He finally did it. Harry was going to be his for the rest of his life. He couldn't believe this. For the first time in his life, he feels genuinely happy. 

"Hey, you're going to be Harry Malfoy!" Draco giggled. "Oh shut up. I like it, it's cute. Like you." They honestly love each other so much it's beautiful. 

"C'mon, let's dance." Draco took Harry's hand and walked into their living room. He turned on the record player and put one of his favorite songs. 

(PLAY SONG AT THIS TIME)

"Seriously Draco? Out of all the songs, you choose this one?" Harry laughed. Draco might have an obsession with this song, constantly playing it like 3 times a day. "I want to dance to this song, but with my fiancé, if you don't mind Potter. Now take my hand and slow dance with me, baby."

"....never thought that you would be, standing here so close to me. there's so much I feel that I should say, but words can wait until some other day...  
kiss me once, then kiss me twice, then kiss me once again. it's been a long, long time.  
haven't felt like this my dear, since I can't remember when. it's been a long, long time.  
you'll never know how many dreams I dream about you, or just how empty they all seemed without you.  
so kiss me once, then kiss me twice. it's been a long, long time...."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of my 2nd one shot :) 
> 
> Nice, positive comments are appreciated! If there's anything you feel I should change, let me know in the comments below and how I can improve my writing <3
> 
> ~K
> 
> (Feel free to translate my work if you like, just don't forget to credit me!)


End file.
